Institutionalized
by Fullsteel
Summary: Ever since Roxas was put into that institution he dedicated his life to drive as many psychologist as possible mad. But when a new psychologist arrives Roxas realize that he might get problems cracking him since the guy has the same manipulative nature.
1. Prologue

**Institutionalized**

**AN:**Whoa, look~ I'm back with yet another AkuRoku XD  
Hehe, this is actually something quite different from what I usually write. I'm a person who write a lot of angsty shit, but this wont have as much of that. This will be more fun, hopefully! XD  
And I wont be writing as long chapters as I do for Someone Else's Shadow... That takes forever! Some chapters might be short, some long. That way I'll be able to update a bit more frequently.  
(And yeah, title was just randomly based on the song Institutionalized, Senses Fail's version, so you know...)

**Warnings:** Language. Roxas' bastardness. **Rating will probably change later on.**

Disclaimer: Kingdom Heaaaaarts... I wish I owned it but unfortunately I don't...

* * *

**Prologue**

"Roxas. You have to open up," my psychologist, Vexen Frost, told me with a stern glare directed at me, "You have to talk to me. This is **not** working any longer."

I threw a glance up at him and raised an eyebrow. Why the hell should I talk to him? Why would I tell a total stranger about my feelings? And if I tried to convince him I didn't have problems he'd just sigh and tell me I need to accept that I have problems.

Okay. I **do** have problems.

A problem with those fuckers working at this place, going around acting like they own the world. Acting like their educations are enough to read people. Acting as if they know us better than we know ourselves. Assholes.

I have a **major** problem with that kind of people.

"Roxas Stri-,"

"Hikari," I snapped at the psychologist, opening my mouth for the first time in twenty minutes. I had refused people to use my father's last name on me since he was the fucker who sent me away here. My mother was dead since earlier. But I had taken her name as soon as I was sent away, I would never accept my father again. _Never_.

"Roxas _Hikari_," Vexen said, clearly annoyed, "Why don't you just _talk_ to _me_?"

I looked up at him once more with a completely blank face expression, "Because I don't have anything to tell _you_, Vexen," I calmly stated, "And if I as much suggest something along the ways that I don't have a problem then you will claim that it isn't the case," I added, knowing it would lead to an argumentation.

"That is because you _do_ have problems that you've got to-,"

"You're right..." I said after a while with a faked sad face expression as I looked at Vexen, he actually looked surprised, "I... I guess I do have problems..."

Faking insecurity was so fucking easy for me. I had an easy time faking anything for that matter. But faking happiness was probably what I was best at. Just put on you best freaking smile and no one will notice what's underneath. I've got mad skills when it comes to fooling people, you've got to admit that!

Vexen was frantically scribbling in his notepad as he looked at me with wide eyes, "Can you... be a bit more detailed about what kind of problems it is?" he asked, clearly excited by the fact that I was talking.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a while before I opened them and looked straight into his eyes and leaned forward a bit, "My problems..."

When I trailed off he nodded a bit, trying to hurry my answer. I knew this man's nature. He didn't look at me as a person, he looked at me as if I was a puzzle that he needed to solve. And in two months I hadn't given him any new pieces. He was just dying to finish it.

If he's thinking he's pulling my strings then he's wrong.

_I_ am the one pulling _his_ strings. He just have no idea that I'm in total control of him. And he'd _never_ get to know about it. I'll keep that piece of information for my own satisfaction.

"My problems are based on people like you, who think they know so fucking much but in fact they know _nothing_," I slowly said without a single emotion displayed on my face. And with that I turned my eyes away from him and started examining my left hand instead, finding it a lot more interesting than Vexen.

Have you ever realized how amazingly detailed we are? Like our fingerprints and the lines in our hands...

I was pulled out from my deep thinking about my fingerprints when I heard Vexen growl. Yes, you heard me. Vexen did _growl_ at me. I guess I'm driving the man insane. One of these days he's gonna stab me to death with that pen of his... The pen that he's _always_ having with him. It never fails to be with him. What? I'm weird for noticing? Huh... I guess I simply do see details.

"You are... such a..." he trailed off, grabbing his pen so hard that I almost thought it would snap in half. Somehow I wondered what his reaction would be. I found myself simply looking at the pen, ignoring what Vexen had to say about me... I did look up though when I noticed that his hand was shaking, "Get... out...!" he said with gritted teeth, pointing at the door with a shaking hand.

I smiled widely as I once more looked at him and then stood up.

_Victory._

"It was nice getting to know you," I said, still with a smile plastered on my face. Yes, I knew more about him than he would ever get to know about me.

As soon as I closed the door I could hear the frustrated roar from inside. And that was something that made a small smirk creep up on my face.

This was probably my only happiness of this place. Knowing that despite whatever the people who worked here thought... I knew that I was the one in control. And I was breaking down psychologist after psychologist.

My name is Roxas Hikari and I've been at Twilight Institution for approximately 1 year and 7 months. 11 psychologists later and I'm still going strong.

I'm a manipulative bastard, and I'm damn proud of it.

* * *

**AN:** Well, any thoughts? Want me to continue? xD  
This was simply the prologue, chapters will be a bit longer!  
Hehe, this is simply an excuse to get some bastardness out of Roxas, I'm need a break from the "weak" Roxas in a lot of other fanfics (don't take me wrong, I like that as well XD).

**Reviewers will get cookies and wont have to be stabbed with Vexen's pen of doom! 8D**


	2. Let the game begin

**Institutionalized**

**AN:** Just because I'm feeling nice I uploaded this~  
Sorry it there are some errors, feel free to tell me and I'll try to correct it!  
Roxas is going to go through some rough times XD

**Warnings:** Language, usual bastardness... (rating will most likely go up).

**Disclaimer:** ...does it look like I own Kingdom Hearts? Hell, if I did this would be a movie! xD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let the game begin**

I sighed as I stared up into the ceiling of my room. For some reason I could do it for hours... which was strange since I had memorized the look of it the first month. And now, about one and a half year later it was still keeping me entertained to a certain extent.

_1, 2, 3..._

So many tiles... I had made it a daily habit to count them all. It didn't matter that I knew that it was 164, I still just had to count them. You might think I've some strange disorder but no, I don't have. Try to sit in your room for several hours without a thing to do and you'll see that you will end up doing something the way I do.

_15, 16, 17, 18, 19..._

"Roxas!" a sharp voice was heard from the other side of my door, making me twitch as I lost count of the tiles... I'd have to start over later. A sigh escaped my lips as I glanced at the door. Why didn't she just come in? She always insisted on knocking even though she had a freaking key.

"Yeah, yeah, come in," I called and looked up in the ceiling again, starting to count them again.

_1, 2, 3..._

Of course it was a stupid thing to do since she was going to give me the usual speech. The one she always gave me after getting rid of yet another psychologist. The speech I'd kindly listen to but ignore.

Well, my counting was once more interrupted as the door opened up and Aerith, one of the people taking care of this place, stepped into my room with a clearly annoyed face expression that I had seen... what was it? Ah. Right. 8 times before. She had been a lot more tolerating the first few times...

_10, 11, 12..._

"Do you have any idea why Vexen Frost, your psychologist, called me and asked about a transfer yesterday? Right after your session?" she asked me, skipping the polite formalities you usually go through when barging into someone's room.

I looked at her with an innocent face expression and shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Maybe because every time someone requests a transfer it happens to be someone in this part of the institution, and it happens after one of your sessions. Every time," she stated and glared at me, "Roxas, it's the 4th psychologist this year! FOURTH!" she sounded quite desperate to be honest.

"4th? I guess Vexen did had more patience than the others... I managed 7 last year, I wonder if I'll be able to beat that..." I said with a frown on my face, seriously wondering if I could. So far it looked bright... I mean, there was about 5 months left for me to break down at least three psychologists... That couldn't be too hard, right?

_Roxas, that was stupid..._

"Do you think it's fun? Do you see this as a game? I'm starting to consider it! At first I could overlook it because I thought you just needed to find right kind of psychologist... but this have gone too far. What is it that you do to them all?" she desperately asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't do a single thing," I said and raised an eyebrow.

Now, that was actually true. And that was the problem most psychologists had with me. I refused to speak or even acknowledge them. And when I finally did acknowledge them I'd get their hopes up to the brutally go back to the way I usually was. That they were so easily manipulated...

"Roxas-,"

_30, 31, 32..._

"Seriously. I don't do anything. Haven't anyone said so?" I asked as I looked into her green eyes for a few seconds, still seeing the irritation in there. Too bad I couldn't manipulate her... I had never succeeded to really get her to act or do something the way I wanted it to be.

"You refuse to talk, that's the only thing I've heard... which isn't something attractive to a psychologist, Roxas."

"Well, human rights and all that shit. I've got a right to remain silent," I said with a shrug and stared up in the ceiling again, hearing a frustrated sigh escape Aerith lips.

She stood up and shook her head, I had gone back to counting tiles in the ceiling again, just barely aware of the fact that she was heading towards the door.

"New psychologist, next week. Same time as usual," she simply said and left my room.

_49, 50, 51, 52, 53..._

Oh great. A new psychologist. Couldn't they just leave me alone? Or even better, let me out. I don't see what I'm doing in here. It would be better that someone who really needs the help could take my place. I'm perfectly fine to be in the outside world. Just because my father say I'm insane and in need of professional help it doesn't mean that it is the case.

He just wanted to get rid of me. One less obstacle to his freedom.

Great parental figure, huh?

I sighed and frowned. Hell, I had lost count again... I'd have to start over.

* * *

The days were slowly passing, as usual I spent most of my time in my room, just counting down the days to when I was going to meet my new psychologist. To be honest, I was excited. I had grown tired of Vexen and wanted a new challenge. I wanted to see how long next one could last... the one who lasted the longest was that short guy, Zexion... I think that was his name.

His sessions were somewhat okay. But that's because he wasn't much of a talker. Three months later he gave up on me though and said that our communication (or lack of) wasn't going to work. No one of us got anything out from it so we had peacefully walked our different ways.

A sigh escaped my lips as I threw a glance at the time. It was 12:56:32. Perfect, that was just the right amount of time I had to get to the room where I used to have the sessions in.

"10 steps left..." I murmured under my breath as I walked out from the door, "24 right..."

I kept murmuring as I walked against the room. 10 steps left, 24 right, the stairs up and then 32 steps forward and then you take 5 steps left to reach the second door in that hallway.

And no, that's not something I _have_ to count. Exactly like the tiles it is something I just do because of extreme boredom.

With a sigh I pulled the handle down and headed into the room, sitting down at my usual place in the couch... but to my surprise there was no one there. I blinked and looked around, a bit confused. Hell, what kind of first impression was this supposed to be.

Before I knew it I felt something touch my shoulder and I jumped up from the couch and turned around with a bewildered look on my face.

Next thing I saw was flaming red and emerald green...

I took a stumbling step backwards to get a closer look at this person... And... whoa. Fuck.

"Pleasure to meet you, Roxas," he said and almost purred my name out, making me twitch a bit, "I'm your new psychologist. The name is Axel. A-X-E-L, got it _memorized_?" he teasingly asked before he sauntered over to the desk, sitting down in the chair and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

Fuck. This wasn't something I had counted on.

I had definitely not been thinking that my new psychologist would be this young... and extremely good looking. He was freaking sex on legs!

I wondered how he'd look like without clothes...

Acting as if I wasn't having dirty pictures of him in my mind I simply raised an eyebrow and sat down in the couch once more, looking at the man, Axel, in front of me. He couldn't be older than 25...

"Why should I memorize your name when you wont be staying for long?" I asked with a smirk of my own, eyeing the redhead. His smirk didn't falter for a single second though... That couldn't be a good sign.

He chuckled and pulled a hand through that unruly spiky hair of his, just grinning at me, "Oh I wouldn't count on that, Roxas... you might have been able to scare away the others but I'm not such a pussy. I'm going to crack you before you crack me," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I felt a twitch at the corner of my mouth but I kept smirking, just narrowing my eyes and glaring at him, "You think so?"

"Not thinking, I _know_," he said and threw his legs up at the desk, making himself sit more comfortably, "So what do you say about beginning this session, huh?"

I shrugged as I pulled my legs up in the couch and lied down, staring up into this ceiling as well. I had no idea how many tiles there was in this room... probably over 500. I had never counted them before... wouldn't have time.

"You gonna talk, kid?" Axel asked after I had been starring up at the ceiling for a while.

I blinked and threw a glance over at him, "Sorry, did you say something... Alex?" I asked with an innocent face expression, having an inner laugh at the slight twitch I noticed on his face. Heh, someone didn't enjoy getting his name mixed up.

"I asked if you were gonna talk, and the name is AXEL, not Alex," he stated and crossed his arms as he watched me.

Seemed that he would indeed be harder to crack than any other person... well, I might as well get to work on his weaknesses and stuff. There was for sure something that I would be able to use to piss him off or simply make him grow bored and tired of me.

I would win. No way in hell I'd let this arrogant prick waltz in and just claim a victory like that. If he wanted to get under my skin then he'd have to cut my skin open. That would be the only way.

"Whatever you say... and no, I have no interests in talking to you," I stated, not even looking at him.

"Then I have to make you talk," Axel simply said.

Heh... as if I hadn't heard that one before. I simply rolled my eyes and started counting again.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..._

"8."

My eyes widened a fraction and I looked over at him in slight surprise, but made sure to mask my surprise, trying to just look confused... but the smirk on his face was practically screaming that he was full of confidence and that he looked forward to trying to crack me.

I guess this is what I get for looking for a challenge... but I'll wipe that smirk off of his face soon enough. I'll be the one left standing.

"I bet you wont last for more than two months," I said with narrowed eyes and the redhead grinned once more. Somehow it just made me want to go up and hit him square in his face. But it would be a pity to ruin that pretty face of his.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips, "I think I've already won," he said with a wink.

"You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into," I simply said with a sweet smile on my face before totally tuning him out. Now I just needed to plan this carefully.

_Let the game begin..._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Oh yes~ Axel isn't going to give Roxas an easy time, and Roxas will not make it easy for Axel either xD  
But I wouldn't say we've seen the last of Vexen... his pen of doom might return xD

**Reviews please? '3' -puppy dog eyes-**


	3. Something that produces results

**Institutionalized**

AN: You know... it's fun that people like Roxas' counting xD  
I based that little fact on myself cause sometimes in school I'm counting tiles in the ceiling, a few days ago I was in this room that it is 86 tiles in (or 96 depending on how you count) and I think I counted them about three times, heh... I'm completely normal! (Haha, this is the first time I actually tell someone xD)

**Warnings:** Language, Roxas' bastardness, naughty thoughts...

**Disclaimer:** I bought the game... does that mean I own Kingdom Hearts? 8D  
...Damn it, apparently not T_T

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Something That Produces Results  
**  
Two weeks... two weeks had passed since I first had met Axel Sinclair, my newest psychologist. And I had concluded somet things...

Okay. Maybe I had been a bit _too_ much confident of myself when I thought I could crack that damn Axel in just two months... he was a smug bastard that took every insult like a compliment or just twisted it around so the insult was worthless. It was getting on my nerves!

If I called him a bastard, he'd simply say;

"Thanks, love you too."

I'd glare at him for minutes before saying that he looked like a fucking porcupine, and he'd say;

"Then you must have seen some _really_ good looking porcupines..."

And well, I'm not going to go through the insults I've thrown at him. Then you'd _never_ be able to have me shut up. And what? Yeah, I know I've only had him for two weeks. But he had had me come to see him some extra times, and we had run into each other a horrible lot in the hallways. Unfortunately. It usually ended up with me insulting him.

I... I just don't know how the heck to crack him. He seems like some kind of super human! It wouldn't surprise me if he was invulnerable to bullets or something like that... seemed like something freakish that would fit him just fine!

A groan escaped my lips as I glanced at the watch. It was about 20 minutes left before my next session with him. This time I wouldn't say a single fucking word to him. I'll walk into the room, lie down, start count the tiles and when I finish I'll just leave. Without even acknowledging him... if I so would have to ignore him for two months to get rid of him, I would!

"Roooxaaaas!" a far too cheerful voice called and next thing I knew I had a sugar high bundle of joy in my room, grinning at me as if he was insane. That's my self-proclaimed best friend, Sora Leonheart.

I resisted the urge to simply throw him out. If I have one weakness it probably is Sora's puppy eyes of _doom_. One look and you lose to him. It doesn't matter what it is about, you wont be able to resist those fucking eyes and that's why I've made a habit of looking away every time he's begging me for something.

"Sora..." I said with a raised eyebrow as he practically bounced up and down, "Did someone give you double servings of dessert today?" I asked as I eyed him. He was more bouncy than usual.

His eyes widened and for a second or two he was actually standing still! Buuut... then it was over, "Oh my God! How did you know?! Roxas, you're _sooo_ cool!" he squealed and was about to hug me but I quickly avoided the hug and frowned.

No, I wasn't much for being all touchy-feely with anyone.

"Sora... I don't have time right now," I said with a sigh, "I... I have my session in a few minutes," I stated and looked at him as his happy face fell and was replaced by disappointment.

"But I thought it was on Mondays! It's Wednesday today!" he whined and crossed his arms, I swear sometimes I wondered if he really was 15...

I simply shrugged, "Sorry. Orders I've got to take or I'll be dragged there... why don't you go and bother that Riku instead? Just make sure to keep about three meters between you guys, God knows he can hit," I warned him as I pushed myself up from my bed, figuring I could walk to the session now and thus get rid of Sora faster.

"Oh yeah, it's fun to bug Riku!" Sora happily said and before I knew it he was running out of my room, I could just hear a faint "_Bye Roxas!"_ in the distance...

Well, you just had to mention Riku and Sora would be on his way to the silver haired teenager who was working at our part of the institution. And how did I know he could hit? Well... I might have been acting like an asshole to him at some occasions... and he might have gotten pissed off... and he miht have hit me. So I had learned that getting on Riku's nerves wasn't good. And Sora? Well, he had no comon sense and could get on anyone's nerves...

Another sigh escaped my lips as I threw yet another glance at the watch and decided to leave and try to get to my session before Axel. Then I could work some magic in his room... heh. He'd regret challenging me. I'd make sure he would!

With a smirk on my face I walked out from my room, immediately starting my step counting again. Yes, I'm perfectly normal. Haha. You wont find any more normal person than me in here, I can almost bet my life on that. Sorry, my life isn't worth a damn lot though.

"Roooxyyyy~"

In my mind I was loudly cursing. There was only one person who had started calling me Roxy... and that voice could only be that fucking Axel.

_Fucking Axel sounds like a nice idea..._

I blinked and tried to get rid of yet another bad mental image. Seriously, I was getting annoyed with those. Sure, I had concluded that _yes_, he was really damn hot. And yes, I was horny. But it made my job harder... why couldn't he just be ugly?

I was about to open my mouth and say something when I realized that today I was going to see his reactions to me not uttering a single word to him. I wouldn't let him get to me no matter what he would say to make me talk. I'd just have to tune him out. Which was hard since he was an annoying asshole.

"How is my favourite patient doing?" he asked with a grin on his face as he put an arm around my shoulders and unlocked the door at the same time. It took some big ammount of will-power to _not_ shrug his arm off of my shoulders.

_I'm probably your only patient..._

Once the door was unlocked I walked inside and lied down in the couch as I pretty much always did. Now I'd get down to what I had wanted to know for a while... how many tiles were there really in this room? I'd get my freaking answer today. And there would be no Axel interrupting my train of thoughts!

"Roxas, are you listening to me?" he asked as he headed up to his desk, sitting down with his feet prodded up at the desk as usual. He was looking at me, I could feel his intense eyes resting on me.

_No, Axel, I'm gonna ignore you from now on. So be a nice shrink and don't disturb me._

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..._

"So you're gonna be like that, huh..." he said after a while and sighed. But I just tried to ignore him.

_10, 11, 12, 13, 14..._

I must admit that I impressed myself by how well I actually managed to shut his annoying seductive voice out from my mind and just concentrate on my counting. Somehow I could hear his voice, but it was very distant. The numbers were echoing in my head though, loud and clear. Heh... I bet Axel is frustrated.

_40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 52..._

A smile was threatening to take place on my face but I kept it down, still dead set on being as stoic as possible to simple annoy the shit out of him. He wouldn't get to see a single feeling displayed on my face! I'd keep counting... I'd keep on doing that, and ignoring Axel.

_67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73..._

Seriously, wasn't he going to try anything? Nothing at all? Well, more time for me to count my tiles and-,

_**Click.**_

Oh that damn fucking freaking darn insufferable bastard! He... he... agh! Such a freaking prick! I had to force myself to not growl or punch him in frustration. Now, it would be a bad idea trying to hit him now..

Oh, right. If you haven't guessed already the bastard turned the lights off. I can't see a fucking thing. And that means I've lost count. And I've got a feeling that he-,

"Wont turn the light on before the session is over," he lightly said, and I could clearly read some amusement in his voice. I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smirking.

But I just kept lying there, trying to imagine a good way I could kill him. If the tile-counting was a lost cause for the moment then I'd settle for torturing him in my mind... just think of the ways I could chase him around in the darkness... or the way he could sneak up on me in the darkness.

_How he could take advantage of the situation... Lips meeting lips, hands tangled in hair and clothes. And-,_

Oh God! Sometimes I wonder why the hell I have been hit with those thoughts of him... for the moment I was just happy it was dark in the room cause I wasn't sure if I had been able to keep a faint blush off of my face.

"Roxas, you're being awfully quiet today, you know..." he said after a while and I simply rolled my eyes. Not that I talked much otherwise.

_Didn't you say that you'd make me talk, Axel?_

He had for sure said that the first day. But I wasn't going to let him win this one. This was _my_ victory. If he wanted me to talk he'd have to do something extreme... and probably lose his job.

"Stubborn brat..." Axel said with a sigh, "Kids like you are the reason I wont be getting any kids myself..."

_Why are you working with this then?_

"Roxas..."

Ugh. Couldn't he just be quiet?

"Roooooxaaaaaaas~" he sang out.

_Bastard, bastard, bastard..._

"Roxas _Strife_..."

Fucker. He was such a fucker. I bet he knew that I despised being called Strife. I'd fucking get him for that later. Fuck you, Axel Sinclair! And no, I don't care that I've got bad language. I happen to like swearing, especially when I'm pissed off, got a problem with that? Then you're at the wrong place!

"Rox, c'mon talk to me, you gonna just lie there and ignore me?" he whined after a while which made me stand up in the room and dig out an eraser from my pocket, "Huh, you're moving?" he asked in slight confusion.

Let's see... I had the couch right behind me. That meant it was about 5 steps to the desk... and Axel's voice made it seem like he was a bit more to the right of the desk than usual... I narrowed my eyes, still not seeing a single thing but I was in deep thought.

_Come on Axel, say something more... you know you want to talk..._

A sigh was heard from him, and that was all I needed to localize him in the room, "Roxas, if this is the way this session is gonna be then-**OUCH**! The fuck?! What was that? What the hell are you doing?!" he complained as the eraser obviously hit him. Hard. __

Success.

I grinned in the darkness as I sneaked up behind the desk as quietly as possible and ended up standing right behind Axel.

"Oh fuck, that really hurt you know, you could have made me go blind!" Axel whined as he started shuffling around in his chair and all of a sudden a new click was heard and the room was lightened up. Making him look around in surprise, "Roxas...?"

I leaned forward, just centimetres behind his ear and then said, "Boo!"

A loud yelp escaped his lips as he fell out of his chair in surprise, it was priceless! I couldn't help letting out a laugh at him. I knew I had concluded I wouldn't say anything, but a 'boo' and a laugh was totally worth seeing him strugge to get back up!

"Fucking brat!" he spat out as he tried to get up from the floor, actually sounding angry for the first time ever. Well, this was a sign I could get on his nerves... Oh Axel, you've got no idea what you're into now~

I just smiled and turned around before walking up to the couch again, lying down, starting over with counting tiles. This time he wouldn't be stupid enough to turn the lights off... he'd regret it if he did. And he has no idea I've got a lot of more things in my pockets that I can throw at him. And I would do it with a grin on my face.

Roxas: 1

Axel: 0

_Heh... Seems I've found Something that produces results._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Title of the chapter is based on The Early November's song Something That Produces Results. It's good 83  
Hehe, now Axel knows not to mess with Roxas when he's counting stuff... but Roxas should probably watch himself as well, Axel is sure to plan a revenge plan to make Roxas go insane... what? Well that's up for the future to tell xD

**Please review so I know what you think 83 Or Roxas might throw erasers at you... XD**


	4. My sleep pattern changed

**Institutionalized**

**AN:** Haha, I'm enjoying this sooo much! And I kind of base my chapters of song titles. This one was based of My Sleep Pattern Changed by The Early November. Not matching the lyrics, but I get inspiration by the titles! I hope you'll find this to your enjoyment.

**Warnings:** M-rating, language, sexual themes, Roxas' bastardness... as usual. Flaming hot redhead that you know that you want. (Axel: ...does that really have to be in the warnings? Me: Yeah. Yes it has to be...)

**Disclaimer:** I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!

...At least I bought the KH and KH II games... but maybe that doesn't count. D:

* * *

**My Sleep Pattern Changed**

You know... I have to admit that I was surprised. Over the fact that Axel hadn't shown any sign of anger after I had thrown that eraser at him. And I also have to confess that every time I saw him for a few days after that incident I just couldn't keep myself from smiling whenever I saw that angry red mark on his forehead. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Sure he had been a bit pissy for the rest of the session when I did it. But he had let me count my tiles after all. I bet he was scared that I would throw something else at him... he should be happy I hadn't thrown one of my sharpened pens. That would have hurt him quite a lot... possibly. But I wasn't one to hurt them physically. I wasn't that cruel...

_As if messing with their heads isn't cruel?_

Yeah. I guess that's a bit cruel as well.

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned in bed and looked at the watch. Almost time to go see my psychiatrist. Hojo.

And yes, there's a difference between psychologist and psychiatrist. Wanna know what? The psychiatrist simply is there to prescribe you medication. I get some stupid anti-depressant that I refuse to take. I'm not fucking depressed either way, it's just some stupid lie.

Either way... Psychologists are the ones you have to talk to. About problems, and try to solve your oh so bad problems.

I prefer psychiatrists. But it wouldn't hurt to get a new one. Hojo is so fucking scary sometimes... I swear he's eye-raping me every time I step into his office to get another prescription!

Luckily enough I only see him about once every month. At least I don't have to talk about anything when I'm in Hojo's office.

"Roxas..."

My head snapped to the right and I found myself looking at Axel, standing in my door way. I can't deny that a look of surprise crossed my face. What the heck was he doing down here?

"Uh... Axel?" I questioningly said as I glanced at him as he leant against a wall, "Did you... want something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

The redhead smirked as he sauntered into my room, making sure to close the door behind him, which only made me wonder what the hell he was doing here. And it didn't help that he was looking god damned sexy while he walked up to me... I just wanted him to stop doing this to me.

"You..." Axel lightly said with a smirk on his face, swaying his hips slightly as he walked up to me, getting closer for each second, my mouth was starting to feel dry... oh god, he was getting so close!

"Y-yeah... what about me?" I asked with a frown on my face.

He chuckled as he shook his head, looking at me with a slightly taunting smile on his face, hovering above me, leaning deeper and deeper down, almost making me hold my breath in anticipation of what he was doing. Was it just some trick? A trick to get me to open up to him?

_Over analysing again..._

"Nothing about you, I just answered your question. I want you," he smoothly said and grinned as he climbed up in the bed, making me let out a gasp as he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down the bed, making me open my mouth to stare at him in shock.

...What the hell was happening?

A sexy snicker escaped his lip and I felt a shiver run up my spine. God... even his freaking laugh was sexy! Everything about him seemed to be sexy... I didn't know how to handle it. I loved it... yet I hated it! It was a really hard call... to like or hate his sexiness...

"Speechless? No comment?" he asked and cocked his head to the left with a raised eyebrow, apparently having fun on my behalf.

"In your dreams, fucker," I murmured with slightly narrowed eyes but I couldn't bring myself to really put any will into those words. I was busy trying to keep my heart from jumping out through my ribcage. It was pounding so hard and fast that I would have been afraid of getting a heartattack if I didn't know it wouldn't happen like this.

Another chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head, lowering himself even more, ending up just a few centimetres from my face, I could even feel his hot breath hit my skin.

"Nah, I like your attitude..." he said and trailed off, "It makes it so much more fun... in many ways," he purred next to my ear, _almost_ making me let out a quiet moan, "Or don't you think so?" he then asked, looking into my eyes with his own piercing green ones.

"I... think..." I trailed off and my eyes widened as I felt his knee brush against my crotch, and that made me let out an audible moan, and I was sure he caught it by the way he once more rubbed his knee against my growing erection, "A-ah-Axel..." I let out in a whimper, squirming underneath him.

"Mm... I knew you'd like this kind of attention..." he murmured and brushed his lips over my neck, placing feather light kisses along it, but it was enough to put my skin on fire. It was just so hot... his lips were hot. Almost burning my skin!

Oh dear god... Axel... keep doing that. If he just kept doing that I'd be so happy. I need relief. I need _him_. It takes a lot of my pride to admit that I actually need that bastard. I want him. Inside of me. I want him to screw me senseless. I want him to do it now!

"Oh I know what you're thinking, Roxas," he said with a chuckle as he ended up above my face, he also let go of my wrists now, he knew that I wouldn't push him away. I was far too excited, "You really want me, don't you?" he asked and I just nodded with half lidded eyes, letting out another moan as his hands travelled down my clothes chest, reaching the hem of it and sliding in underneath it.

His soft and hot hands was almost enough to drive me insane, "Aw, say it, Roxas... tell me what you want..." he cooed at me as his fingers found their way to my nipples, lightly teasing them as he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I w-want... y-you..." I stuttered out as I tried to buck my hips against him with no success, "I want you t-to... fuck me..." I managed to say after a while as I looked into his eyes and I could see a spark somewhere in there.

Had Axel been planning this since the first time we met? Had he done this on pure impulse? Had he... oh God, why was I even thinking now? This was totally wrong time to try to think logically! My brain was sending my thoughts spinning either way so there was no point!

I was met by a wide grin on his lips, "Oh aren't you demanding?" he teasingly asked and let one of his hands travel down to rub my cock through the fabric of my pants, making me moan again, "Heh, someone does definitely like this... a lot," he added with a wink and I just pushed my hips against his hand, moaning a bit louder.

"You're like a hound... one of those bitches in heat," he said with a snicker, and I was to out of it to come back with an insult. And I _knew _that I was worse than a needy old man who hadn't gotten anything for a long time. I hated to admit that as well... but I had been like this for a long time now, craving his touch, "And know what, Roxas? I _love_ it..."

Oh couldn't I trace the amusement in his voice? Of course. But I couldn't care less.

I gasped as his hand even slipped in under my pants. Wait, when had he undone my belt? Oh well, why care? Apparently he had managed that fast. And before I knew it I had his hand inside my underwear, his hand taking a soft get firm grip on my erection, slowly stroking it, at the same time kissing me, thus drowning my moans in his own mouth.

"Mmmnh!"

"**ROXAS!"**

I opened my eyes wide and next second I felt pain. I panted as I pushed me up from the floor, frantically looking around myself, in the need I saw a pair of feet in front of me and looked up to see Sora looking down on me with worry written across his face.

"Roxas! Are you feeling okay? You were moaning and trashing around in your sleep! You wouldn't wake up and I was really close to getting Aerith!" he said in worry as he sat down on the floor.

Fuck. It had just been another one of those freaking dreams. Why? Just _why _did I have to suffer from those dreams? They were driving me insane!

I opened my mouth and blushed lightly as I quickly pulled the blanket to me to cover up my painfully hard erection. Okay, that was the first reason I hated him. He hadn't made any attempts to get close to me in a sexual way. And yet the bastard could to this to me!

**Reasons to hate Axel:**

**He turns me on badly without intending to.**

**The bastard can read me 100 times better than my earlier psychologists.**

I'm sure there will be more reasons to hate that bastard.

"I... I'm fine, Sora... I must have been dreaming," I said with a slight smile on my lips and pulled a hand through my hair.

Sora let out a sigh of relief, "That's good! I got quite scared for a while there... thought you were sick or something!" he said and then grinned as if nothing had happened, "You do know that the time is 11 am, right?" he then asked with tilted head.

"11 am?!" I screeched with wide eyes as I stared at Sora who nodded.

"Yup! I was surprised as well, you're always up early!" he chirped before he stood up, "Well, I'm gonna go and talk to Riku some more, I promised I'd go by and see him again!"

As he left I was still sitting on the floor, staring at the watch on my bedside table. It was a few minutes past 11... it was so freaking strange. I used to get up around 7 am. But lately... I hadn't been able to get to sleep the time I usually did.

Why?

Axel, of course.

My head was filled with images of him all the time, and I just couldn't get them out of my head! So in the end I'd fall asleep of exhaustion. And it seemed he just couldn't leave me be since he was visiting my dreams as well.

"I hate Axel!" I growled as I got up from the floor and headed into my shower.

I was so gonna have myself a long and nice cold shower. God knew I needed it!

* * *

Once I was finished, after a twenty minute shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and let out a sigh as I headed out into my room, and I almost chocked on the air as soon as I was out from my bathroom.

"A-A-AXEL?!" I pretty much shrieked as I saw my _dear_ shrink sit on the edge of my bed, he grinned once he saw me. Unconsciously I grabbed the towel, making sure that I had a firm grip on it.

He chuckled at my reaction, "Trust me Roxas, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he said with a wink and then crossed his arms. Oh my fucking God... was I dreaming again? Had I just been dreaming that I was dreaming and I still hadn't waken up? I blame all of this on Axel if it's another dream!

"Shut it!" I hissed and glared at him, "What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" I then snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a disbelieving face expression, "Uh... are you feeling all right, Roxas? You're always on time..." he said and trailed off.

I blinked and frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Your session started half an hour ago," he said with a shrug, "And you've never been late so I went here to see if you simply were ignoring me or something else, then I ran into some hyper kid called Sora who told me you just had woken up," he explained and I groaned. Right, Sora.

But thank God he hadn't been the one to walk in on my dreaming... what if I moaned his name?

"Right..."

"So I figured we could finish the session here!" Axel then said with a grin on his face.

I simply stared at him. Okay... why was I in this place? I think Axel should be the one admitted to this place. Seriously, he was weird. I just had some aggression problems!

"What about... no?" I suggested with a sweet smile on my face as I looked at him.

"Come on, you know that you have to go through with the sessions either way," Axel said with a sigh, "Might as well just get rid of it now! I'll even cut off the half hour you missed!" he complained making me groan in annoyance.

He just had to be annoying, right?

"Just to get rid of you," I dryly stated and glared at Axel, "So get your ass out of here so I can change!"

Axel looked at me with a raised eyebrow, not showing a single sign of getting up from my bed. What is his problem? Does he have hearing problems? Does he have a hard time getting the message?! Did he want his freaking session or not?!

We both stared at each other, no one moving. But then he opened his mouth.

"I had no idea..." he said with a frown on his face and trailed off.

I sighed and looked at him, "What?"

"I didn't take you for being shy," he said with a shrug and smirked as I twitched when I reached for a pile of clothes on a chair.

"What...?"

"I just mean that you are apparently scared of changing in the same room as someone else. We're both guys so it's not like it's something weird... and I just never did take you for the kind of guy who is that shy about his body. Do you have any com-," he cut himself off and his eyes widened as I crossed my arms.

"Did you say something about me being shy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

And yes, I did drop my towel. Thankfully that seemed to shut him up so with that I turned around and got myself properly dressed in an beautiful silence. Not a single sound coming from Axel's mouth. But nothing lasts forever.

"I just came up with a new nickname for you," he stated out of the blue which made me turn around an look at him with a raised eyebrow. Where the heck had that been coming from?

Then he grinned and gave me a thumb upp, "Rox-ASS," he said and laughed as my face turned red.

"Very funny, Axel, very!" I hissed as I crossed my arms and sat down on my chair instead of sitting down by him on my bed. I was NOT sitting close to that thing.

_You mean that very hot thing, right?_

Agh! Why must my brain do this to me?

"Well then, Roxas, where did we leave of last time?" he asked with a smirk on his face, just waiting for me to open my mouth but I didn't. I just glared at him.

"Aw, are you morning grumpy or something? Wait a moment... you're _always_ grumpy! Guess there's no difference then, huh? Well, last time I think we left of with... are you even listening to me?" he asked after a while, questioningly looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, stifling a yawn, "Yeah but I'm not interested..."

Axel sighed and pushed himself up from my bed, dragging himself against the door, "Apparently this isn't gonna go anywhere with your screwed up sleeping habits..." he said with crossed arms, "We'll just have a longer appointment next time, try to not sleep til 11, okay?" he teasingly asked.

I growled and stood up, accusingly pointing at him, "Well it's your fucking fault that my sleeping pattern is changed! If I didn't have those drea-," I cut myself off and put a hand against my own mouth and felt how a blush crept up on my face.

I could see that Axel got a questioning look on his face, but before he had time to ask or assume something I hurried towards him and pushed him out of my room and slammed the door shut, not caring if I hit him in the process.

Oh God... I had almost told him about my wet dreams about him! That would have been the most embarrassing thing ever. I'd die of shame! I just hope he wasn't smart enough to pick up on what I had been about to tell him. He didn't really seem that smart... right?

Either way... Axel clearly affected my life more than I wanted to. He was annoying me when I was awake and when I was asleep.

My sleep pattern changed. And it was all because of Axel.

Roxas: 1

Axel: 0

No points to anyone this round.

* * *

**A/N: **And that was that! Heh, poor Roxas is going to go insane in this pace. And I bet Axel was happy about seeing Roxas naked, we all know he provoked him to get him to drop the towel xD

**Reviewers get cookies!  
Axel:** And maybe gets to see more of my hotness in Roxas' not so innocent dreams! ;D


	5. Martini Kiss

**Institutionalized**

**A/N:** You know... I thank music for this fanfic. Because ALL the chapters so far are based on a song title, even the story itself is.

This chapter is named after the song **Martini Kiss** by **Senses Fail**. Listen to that group, I love them!

Well, sorry for the wait. But graduation is coming up in less than a month and there's a hell a lot of things to finish in school! So I'm quite proud of myself that I managed to write this down today!

**Warnings:** Roxas usual bastardness, Axel's hotness (we all know it should be illegal being that hot) and language.

**Disclaimer:** No, I still haven't figured out a way to get the rights of Kingdom Hearts... D:

* * *

**Martini Kiss**

Surprisingly enough nothing really changed the days after I had flashed myself for Axel.

Nothing more than him putting an emphasis on the last part of my name from time to time. Rox**ass**. I _almost _regret dropping the towel. But I just couldn't let him get away with trying to paint me up as being shy or a coward for not daring to change with him in the room... and yes, I know he was just messing with my head.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked around myself and grimaced as I shoved a spoon with soup into my mouth. In front of me Sora was blabbering about something that didn't make any sense, and around us a lot of other teens were chattering away or fighting. I just wondered what the hell I was doing at this place...

"**Roxas!"**

I blinked and looked up at Sora, the spoon dangling from my mouth, "Hmmm?"

He pouted and crossed his arms, "You're not listening, right?" he asked me, clearly not impressed by my lack of attention.

I shrugged as I took the spoon out of my mouth and licked my lips, "Sorry Sora, I lost my concentration. But why did you insist on getting me out here? You know I hate eating lunch with everyone else..." I said and twisted around a bit in my chair.

It wasn't that I was afraid of other people, I had never been scared of anyone. I just disliked being in big groups of people... and the people in here had problems. Problems that were a lot more serious than the "supposed" problems I had. So I felt uncomfortable... and thanks to that fact I used to eat in my own room in peace and silence.

"Cause you need to socialize more!" Sora chirped and grinned at me, "It's not good sitting inside your room all day long! And seeing Axel twice a week doesn't really count Roxas!"

"Sora, I think I'm the person who should decide if I need to get out and socialize more. And I don't feel the need to socialize with more people. It's enough with you, and you trespass into my room everyday without knocking either way..." I said and gave him a mild glare.

He sheepishly smiled and scratched his head, "Er... sorry?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Don't apologize. But don't think I'm going to eat out here again," I stiffly said and started eating my soup once more. Just listening with a half ear on all the things Sora started spewing out again... it was a miracle that he even managed to eat when he talked that much...

Oh dear God (whom I do not believe in)... please free me from this torture and-,

**Splat!**

I blinked and opened my mouth... what the...

...fuck.

"Ahahaha! Your face!" Sora burst out laughing, "Hahahaha!"

I calmly stood up and people were getting silent, just Sora's laughter could be heard in the background. I grabbed my half-finished bowl of soup and turned around with a murderous look on my face, seeing a young kid grin widely at me. I let out a deep sigh and started walking, I wanted to get out. And I'd never sit among the others again.

But... before I exited I turned my bowl of soup upside down over that grinning kid's head, making him let out a surprised yell as the others burst out laughing at him instead.

That's what you fucking get for throwing mashed potatoes in my hair.

Random kid: ½  
Roxas: 1

* * *

"Roxas! You know that you simply can't do such things! Do you have any idea how sad that boy got when everyone laughed at him?"

I rolled my eyes and stared up into the ceiling. Of course I had to deal with a pissed off Aerith. Okay... maybe I shouldn't pour soup over 12 year old kids... but still, he had to pay for throwing food at me, what about _my_ feelings?

"Do _you_ have any idea how long time it took to fix my hair again?" I sarcastically asked and pulled a hand through my spiky hair. Actually it had taken a damn long time to make it look presentable once more.

"That's it. I'll put in a third session with Axel every week!" she snapped at me and I groaned at that statement.

"Oh God... spare me from the idiot, would you? He thinks he can get me to talk but you know as much as I do that I'm not gonna open up to him," I said with a shrug and then stared up in the ceiling again.

Aerith sighed and shook her head, "Roxas... in this pace you're never going to get better or make progress enough to get out of here..." she tiredly said as she headed for the door.

Just as she was about to close the door my eyes narrowed and I turned my face her way, "How can I progress and get better when there's nothing wrong with me in the first place!?" I yelled as the door was closed.

A huff escaped my lips as I crossed my arms and stubbornly stared up into the ceiling. Seriously... I was in this damn place for no good reason at all. And it bugged me a lot. I wondered how it even could be allowed to put a perfectly normal person into an institution... I'd like to know what kind of bullshit my father told them to drag me here.

And yes, the day I was brought to this place I was kicking, biting and screaming for them to let me go. But a shot later and I woke up in this room. Haven't seen my father since that day. And I was damn happy about that fact, and he should be even more happy. Because honestly... if I saw that man today I'd try to kill him for putting me here. And _then_ they'd have a reason to keep me locked away!

Hard to believe that in some months I would have been in here for two years... it's scary in a way. Two long years...

I sighed and shook my head as I pushed myself up from my bed and looked down at the floor before I stood up.

I needed fresh air. Or well, at least fresher air than it is in my room. So with that I scampered out of my room, heading up the stairs even though I heard Sora call my name. No, I wasn't heading for Axel. I just simply thought that floor was nicer since there was not a lot of other patients there. Mostly personnel. And there was only two people I disliked... Axel, and Hojo, my psychiatrist.

But it wasn't like I had to worry about running into them, right? Well, if I ran into Hojo he'd just throw a glare at me and walk on... but Axel...

Once more I sighed as I turned to take the right corridor and-.

**BAM!**

Before I knew it I was falling and I had too little time to react so I couldn't stop the fall. But there was something soft that stopped me from getting hurt, there was no impact with the floor. And there was this soft, warm and slightly wet pressure against my lips...

I opened my eyes and stared into mesmerizing emerald green eyes that were open wide in... shock? And then I realized that... uh... oh. OH. OH FUCK!

I just know I went all red in a second as I lifted my face from his, staring down at Axel with wide eyes. I swallowed and opened my mouth as he licked his own lips and finally put on a small smirk.

"Fancy meeting you here, Roxas... I know that I'm attractive and sexy but there's no need to knock me over like this," he said with a wry smile on his face which caused me to let out a squeak and finally be able to push myself away from him, ending up resting my back against a wall as Axel pushed himself up, resting against the opposite wall.

"Awww, you're blushing, Roxas..." Axel cooed and let out a chuckle.

I was about to just stand up and run away to escape the shame of the situation. But as I was about to move I licked my lips and then frowned and momentarily forgot my embarrassment.

"Have you been drinking Martini?" I asked in slight disbelief, looking at Axel, "At work?!"

Axel looked a bit surprised before he smirked and then winked at me, "Have _you_ been drinking Martini before?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I blinked and stuttered for a while before I cleared my throat, "I'm 17! What do you expect?!" I hissed and crossed my arms.

He raised that eyebrow a bit more, "And you've been here for about 2 years... Which means you've been drinking when you were about 15... interesting..." he mused with a thoughtful face expression. Oh god, now he probably thought of me as some child with a troubled past that decided to drown my sorrows in alochol...

I blushed and cursed myself for even opening my mouth about the alcohol.

"Oh shut up! I'm not the one drinking at work!" I hissed and looked away.

Axel chuckled and stood up, then he offered his hand to help me up. I was about to just push his hand away, but when I looked at his smiling face I just couldn't do that... the fucker just made me melt a bit inside... with a slight look of defeat on my face I grabbed his hand and was pulled to my feet, almost falling forward and ending up burying my face in his chest.

"Whoa-ah-ah!" he said with a chuckle and steadied me a bit, "So eager to tackle me again, huh? Not that I blame you..." he seductively added beside my ear, almost like a purr.

I let out a slight shriek and stumbled backwards, now sure that I was even redder than I had been before, "I hate you!" I yelled before I turned on my heels and ran back the way I had been coming from.

"_Love you too, Rox**ass**!"_

I didn't care to yell a comment back as I ran down the stairs, not stopping before I was in my room, lying on the bed and panting for air as I fanned myself with a magazine that I had been reading earlier that day. No need for more fresh air outside my room for this day.

"Why... why does... why the hell does he have to be so damn _hot_?" I asked myself in a whiny voice before I curled up to a ball and lied down on my side. I let go of the magazine and wrapped an arm around myself and let my other hand touch my lips.

I swear I still could feel his lips against my own... I wanted to feel that again. Even with that faint taste of Marini that I disliked.

Oh yes... I had been drinking Martini once. When I was 13 I had gotten into a gang of older teens that had a party, I got invited. And... I had downed quite a lot of Martini. After that I have never felt the need to get drunk again. I still feel sick when I think about the hangover I had... And it's not like I can get drunk in here... or well, if Axel can then it means there's alcohol in this place.

But who needs that? I feel intoxicated by just thinking of that damn redhead!

I let out a deep sigh and shook my head. I hadn't been able to hold up my usual attitude with him this time. It had been too much happening so I had let go of my wall. I guess I have no choice but giving him a point. He almost deserves two, but I'm not going to be that nice. What Axel doesn't know... he wont suffer from.

Roxas: 1  
Axel: 1

I rolled over in bed, with my heated face buried in the pillow, mumbling his name into the soft fabric. Oh it was going to be such a long night.

Axel, Axel, Axel...

_Please let me have one more Martini kiss..._

* * *

**A/N:**Haha, it seems that Roxas doesn't mind the Martini when it's on Axel's lips xD  
Heh... poor Roxas will probably have some quite nice dreams about Axel, even though he's acting like it he just can't hate Axel! And we all know that!  
That's all for this chapter! I have no idea when next one will be out. It might take a few weeks since graduation is coming up in about two weeks (that means I've got a lot of things to do before that).

**Roxas: **-hick- Leave... a review... -hick- Or else I'm gunna.. -hick-... puke...  
xD


End file.
